beintehaafandomcom-20200214-history
January 14, 2014
Bhopal/Wedding rituals Aalia and Zain are on the stage and Zeeshan’s Mamu is telling his family that it was these two who were romancing in a public place yesterday and when he had taken them to the police station the guy had said the Aalia is his fiance.Suraiyya is listening to this. Aalia’s dupatta gets stuck in Zain’s coat button and he is taking it out. Suraiyya starts to walk to them thinking of Shazia’s words and Zain’s lies. Zeeshan’s Mamu is ready to break things off but Zeeshan’s mother and father stop him , saying its not the right time. Suraiyya helps Zain tug Aalia’s dupatta and makes a snide remark about if she hadnt helped God knows how much he woul dhave got tanggled. She takes Zain away , makes a comment on his dress and Zain replies that he will have to wear it for 24 hours as he lost a bet to Aalia. Suraiyya is intrude and asks him to go to Nafisa and tell her to bring a box that she wants. She makes Aalia sit and Nafisa brings a jewelry box. Suraiyya of handedly gifts Aalia an expensive necklace and Zeeshan’s family is all starry eyed. Aalia look uncomfortable by Suraiyya’s behavior. Suraiyya comments about she is happy that Aalia liked her gift because the new generation makes her scared especially the young girls , who dream big and can be fickle in their likes and dislikes. Suraiyya leaves and Aalia stops her saying that she really like the gift and she shouldn’t be scared of young girls as they just don’t big but have the ability to fulfill them and for her the greatest gift is that she and Usman have personally come to attend her wedding. Aalia hugs Suraiyya tight and Suraiyya is left speechless. Zeeshan’s Mamu wants him to make his parents see sense and stop this wedding. But they are least interested in doing so make him leave to eat the dinner. Zeeshan agrees with his Mamu but his parents tell him that Aalia is the favorite niece to a wealthy uncle and they should take full advantage of it and as it is, divorce is a viable option after marriage. Zeeshan seems contend. Shabana is asking Usman not to go and stay in the hotel. Usman tells her that Suraiyya gets a little uncomfortable and its just for a day, they will be back to the celebration. Suraiyya comes there and nods in agreement but Ghulam and Shabana are persistant. Suraiyya gestures Usman not to agree but he does and accepts to stay with all of them. Aalia’s home Fahad is shown torn between his two wives want his equal and undivided attention. Ghulam is talking to a man on the phone about selling his house. The man agrees and Ghulam is happy that now everything will be sorted out. He notices Shabana sitting on the bed, upset about the house. Ghulam tells its their daughter’s wedding, pressure is inevitable. Shabana says that they have just this home. Ghulam reminds her that when he had promised her her after their wedding that he will buy her a house within a year, it was Shabana who had said that when they are together any place will be her home. And they are still together so whether its their won or a rented place it will be their home. They hug and Ghulam notices Suraiyya standing there. She tells them that someone left her handbag in this room. He invites her in and leaves to meet the man. Shabana gives Suraiyya her bag. She asks if there is still shortage of money and has she told Usman about it. Shabana says that they’ll manage and neither she has told Usman about this nor she will. For them its a blessing that she and Usman are there. Shabana stops Suraiyya from leaving and gives her a packet, tellin that its the 7lakh rupees that Usman had send her. Suraiyya is shocked and asks why she didn’t use them. Shabana tells her that its her daughter’s wedding and she can’t use that money which has been named haram(forbidden) by Suraiyya. Shabana says that their house was made from halal(permissible) money and that is what will be spent on Aalia’s wedding. She says to Suraiyya to check her bag if all is there but Suraiyya leaves. Zain is irritated with his clothes and is taking off the jacket when he notices Aalia siting on the swing watching him amused. He wears it back. Aalia calls her cousis and sister and asks them to let Zain know that cheating is not allowed. Zain says he is not a cheater but a trouble so she should stay away from him. Aalia says that if he wants to change he can but first he should hold his ears and asks for forgiveness. Zain says he’ll manage it till the time ends. Aalia is getting her mehndi done and the mehndi artist writes a “Z” for her to be husband’s name.Aalia’s aunt tells all the girls to go try their clothes as they have come from the tailor. All leave and Aalia is left alone. Her phone rigns in her lehnga pouch and she is unable to take it out , when Zain comes there and takes it out for her. Its Zeeshan’s call and he holds it to her ear. Zeeshan asks Aalia her favorite color, she says red and their talk ends. Aalia tells Zain to keep her phone down. He says that he has a childhood habit of keeping all things there from where he had picked them up and leans in to keep the phone back in her pouch. Suraiyya is watching all of this. Zain goes to meet Suraiyya , who questions him about some family friends of theirs and where they live Mumbai. Zain keeps answering but later he says that he can’t tell her all the adresses as he hasnt lived much in Mumbai. Suraiyya says that he hasn’t lived in Bhopal that much too , so how come he knows every nook and corner of it. Zain says that he did it for his Dad and as it is Bhopal is small and smiple, in one round one can travel the whole of it. Suraiyya says that for being a good son he should be rewarded and hands him an envelope. He opens it to find tickests to Bangkok and is super happy. Zain thanks her and leaves. Suraiyya thinks that its better for Zain to be away from Bhopal and the people of Bhopal as soon as possible.